Forbidden love? Who cares?
by Percabeth17
Summary: Just a promise I made...rated T just in case. Chapter 18, Sanubis
1. Sanubis

**Forbbiden love?, you could say that, but who cares?**

**So I have read the throne of fire twice now, so I do admit, that im now a greek, roman, norse(almost), and egyptian mythology lover now, so I was checking the book, and found out only anubis pops out like twice, and so because of that, I felt furious, so to my discontent(ooh big word) will make a sanubis fanfic oneshot. and yes they will have a... wait, ill keep it a suprise, but it probably wont, so nevermind, please review if I should make KC(kane chronicles) oneshots more, plz vote on poll for 'deleting my first story', and remember review!... and of course enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sadie pov.<p>

So, today we got invited to this gods and goddesses party, which is akward, considering were only magicians, but I guess saving the world twice means we get to have fun.

Anyway sadly, my brother was invited, so it kinda ruins the whole thing [ow, what was that for!] Now you understand my pain. Well, as we get ready, Amos puts on his tie, as hes our 'guardian' considering our parents are living with the dead (im not kidding) and my brother puts on a tux, which in my retrospect looks _terrible_. On the good news, we get to visit my dad, and mum, plus my favorite god, Anubis. [no comment from you, dearest brother].

As we enter the _huge_ ( and I mean huge) ball room, I feel like Bes, an old friend, and a dwarf for that matter, because he's usually a meter tall, but today hes like twice that. (you do the math)**(a/n jk, jk)** I look around expecting to find the person I really care about, Anubis [okay Carter, i'm sorry, this is my story time, not yours!], but instead of partying I barely spot him sitting in a corner as if in time out, but instead he's staring at everyone else. I instantly felt sorry for him and started to head to his direction until my annoying overly-protective brother pulled me in his direction. He stared at me, and I mentally scowled.

"were not here to look at 'hot' guys, were here to celebrate over beating Apophis" He just had to remind me. He stared at me one last time, so I gave him a reassuring smile, and he headed to Zia, his new 'girlfriend'. I'd watch your back Zia, he could be a shabti too, I mentally thought. I shook my head at the thought, How come he gets a girlfrieind, Why can't I have Anubis._ well because he's five thouand years older than you Sadie, and the fact thats he's anti-social, _I thought as i stared at him again.

After the toast that was announced none other than my dad or Osiris, if you mind, I decided to get away from the attention, and focus mines on Anubis. I walked up to him, and only when I was about five feet away from him, he turned in my direction. He smiled.

"Hello lady Kane" He said. Why does he say lady?, oh well.

"Hey Anubis" I said waving at him. He looked at my dress, which I personally hate and looked back at me, as if he was evaluating me.

"Why aren't you with the other Gods and Goddesses, I mean both your birth parents, and adopted ones are here, and everyones having a blast" He chuckled.

"I'm not the kind of person to 'dance'"He said putting air quotes around dance. We both laughed.

"oh, come one" I said, reaching out my hand. He loooked at skeptially and started to bite his lips nervously. I raised my eyebrows smiling. He looked up and hesitantly took my hand. When he touched my hand it shocked me, I mean literally shocked, like when you rub your hand on the playground slide.[Shut up carter, at least I wasn't in love with a statue] I guided him or really dragged him to the middle of the ballroom, and placed his hands where they were supposed to be. Gran, and gramps usually would dance, so thats how I did it. He looked nervous, but I looked up at him. Surronding us, was gods and goddesses, that were 'dating', or 'married', who was dancing to this slow song.

"I'm Sorry!" My brother said next to me, as he stepped on Zia's foot again. He chased after her, until he noticed us. _uh-oh._ I thought. He gave us a confused look, and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but closed it and decided to get Zia back. I looked back at Anubis, which who was trying to hold a laugh. he turned and started to stared at me as if studying about what to do next. He stared at my face and then his chest and his arms. Shortly after he tilted his head, like a dog as a jackal-headed dog he is, and had a very confused face, while he puckered his face in fustration. I looked at him, and smiled. Liz and emma told me what to do when a guy does this. I stepped closer and laid my head on his shoulder as I held him in a hug.[No carter, I was not hugging him to death, did I say a bear hug?]

He slowly lifted my head and kissed me on the lips. It was absolutely _Perfect._ Little did I know, we had a bit of a crowd.

* * *

><p><strong> okay all done, now get out of my head*slams head as if water in ear*, sorry I promised my friend to make one as she finished the throne of fire. So yea, tell me in PM, review, or watevah if i should continue, or just leave it as a one-shot. Okay don't kill me, I know I haven't worked on the 'PJO love scenes', or 'the last of their kind', I was just in the middle of a bunch of school work, and I've been trying to make a Peo story, i'm just really busy u see...(goes on with list of dumb excuses. xD, so plz review, and enjoy!, sorry about sucky grammar and whatnot, me just tired from school<br>Stupid excuses...**

**thnx,**

**~Zoe**


	2. Zarter

**Zarter**

**Kk, so the first so-called 'chapter' got a lot of reviews since posting it like two days ago, so I will update. Now I will focus on grammar, and make a bunch of little one-shots into this so-called 'story', now my first reviewer said to make Zarter, so I will, and to match with the title, this is way off topic with actual books. She is arguing with Carter about her past, just to let you know. It's as if the wakening of Ra hadn't exist, no Apophis, that stuff. only the part where they get Zia. So yeah. umm, thnx so much for reviews. Got them faster than my first story, which I sadly just discontinued, not that I care...on with the so-called story**

* * *

><p>Zia pov<p>

"I told you, you were a shabti, we weren't in a relationship" Screamed Carter. Ever since i've been at Brooklyn, we have been fighting ever since. I really felt bad for screaming at him when we first met. The truth, I really did like Carter. And really, My shabti had shared the same thoughts and situations we were in. The feelings conveyed by the shabti? They were actually me, Iskandar had made my shabti using special material, that let me have somewhat control over her. But I guess I kinda ruined our chances, since we were faced by Menshikov and Desjardins. I really hated them. Well Desjardins, I admit I took pity on him, for what he had done to destroy Menshikov.

"Carter, I told you we were, it's like what mortals call 'long distance' relationship." I yelled back. I wanted him back. I needed him.

I needed Carter Kane.

"Zia, Please, You weren't Yourself, it was a decoy, okay" He said storming off. Why did he have to do that? Why doesn't he understand? I ran up to him and grabbed his wrist tight. I couldn't let him leave that easily.

"Please Carter" I said with emotion in my words. "I know what happened, everything. We, my shabti, we both shared those emotions and feelings."

"Please, you don't know me. Those times we-I thought we shared, our fake. They weren't real." He said, putting emphasis on 'real' and 'fake'. I stepped closer to him, so I could feel his breath.

"We could make them real" I said, dropping my voice to a whisper. He looked me in the eyes. I loved those brown eyes**.(A/N are they brown?) **They always made me melt. A small smile spread across both of our faces, and I just had to laugh. It was small and soft, but loud enough so he wasn't disturbed, and that he could laugh with me. He grabbed my waist with his hard-worked hands, and I put my arms around his neck. It was one the best times of my life since that three month nightmare. Our foreheads touched eachother softly, then our noses, and finally my favorite.

A kiss. On the lips. And I just loved it. Even though I was a shabti, I still loved him then, but I wont tell him that. Not now. That would ruin our beautiful kiss.

* * *

><p><strong> Kk, so I know it got mushy, and probably cliche, but I don't care. I think I did good, and thats saying a lot, considering im an awful writer. No wonder I got a b last term of school in Language arts. oh well, hoped u enjoyed whoever reviewed first (sorry can't remember name) and enjoy. Tell me in review or PM who I should do next. Sorry for bad grammar and spelling and stuff. And I don't know how people kiss and stuff bcuz im twelve, and i've never been inn a relationship, only a crush kind of relationship. so plz review and what not thnx<strong>

**~Zoe**


	3. Salt

**salt**

**k, so my friend wanted me to write a salt fanfic. shes asking her parents if she can create one, so we might pair up and write stories soon. her username is probably going to be angelfishpuppy, cause she uses it alot, so yea, im going to let her read this if my grammar doesn't suck. she actually liked my other chapters in these oneshots, so yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Walt pov<strong>

It was sadies birthday, and I wanted to give her something nice. she was turning 16, and because of that I am going to be 18. That meant I have less than a year to live. I sighed. Why me. Why did I have to be related to king tut. Its not fair, well, nothings fair, now is it?

My gift? I don't know, I will have to ask her overly-protective brother. I walked over to the breakfast table. I met up with Jaz, Carter, Sadie, and Khufu. Bast and Amos was out getting a gift, so Carter was in charge. I took a glance at sadie, and she smiled. I winked back, and carter looked at me suspiciouly. What did I tell you? Hes very protective. I'm glad I wasn't talking to Zia. That would be a nightmare. Yea were is Zia? she never misses breakfast, especially with her boyfriend around.

"Hey weres Zia?" I asked carter. He looked up.

"Oh, she sleeping on my bed" Sadies eyes widened, and I looked at him in disbelief. Then a smile spread across, all of our faces. Including Felix.

"You didn't, do..." she faltered, but she didn't have to continue it. We knew were this was going. And it was all my fault.

"No!, I didn't do _It_ with her, she just climbed into the other side of the bed..." He said blushing like crazy. We couldn't hold it in anymore, we laughed like crazy. I think even the statues and paintings of the gods started to laugh. Carter banged his head on the table, being so embarrassed, I think that counts as a gift to sadie from Carter. Just got to put a card and sign in and hes done. Unlike me...

As we stopped our laughing fit, and his blushing slowly dissapeared, Sadie was the first to speak.

"So thank you carter for that wonderful gift, Walt whats yours, I know yours is going to be great." She said, while jaz and herself started to giggle. uh-oh, what am I supposed to do? I didn't plan one yet. ughh.

"umm... I-its a suprise..." I said. Looking away. She looked at me funny, while Carter looked at both of us suspiciously. Sadie is right, he can be very annoying.

"what was that Sadie?" He asked with anger in his voice. Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Are we going to fight again, do you not remember the last time" she said with more anger. Me and Jaz did the right thing. we sunk down in our chairs. Smart felix and Cleo left and ran upstairs. Lucky Amos and Bast saved us as they walked in.

"Carter and Sadie kane, please stop fighting!" Amos said. Thank their uncle. Then he turned to see Sadie, and Bast smiled.

"Anyway, Sadie we have your birthday present" They said. she got up and hugged both of them.

"Sweetie, just go outside and go look for yourselves, my little kitten" Bast said pinching Sadies cheeks. Sadie ran out of the door, and all of us went to go follow her.

We stepped outside, and their on the grass, was a convertible. Our mouths dropped. Bast was smiling like she created this. Amos had the keys in his hands and jingled them and tossed them to Sadie. Carter's face however, was more amusing. He looked absolutely offended, angry, and jealous.

"When it was my sixteenth birthday, you didn't get me a car!" He yelled. He sighed. He was acting like a little boy.

"Oh, carter, sadie deserves it, shes been more mature." Bast said. Sadie was enjoying every minute of this, and laughed in his face.

"yeah carter, I'm more mature than you." She said. And let the war begin.

"no way, im older than you." He yelled back.

"Well I mastered the Ha-Di spell, So what" She said getting all personal there in his face.

"I'm going to ha-di you in the face, and the car" He said back. She waved her finger, as if to say 'oh no you didn't'. Luckily Bast ended this. There so competetive.

"Now, now, we dont want to ha-di this beautiful car." She said.

"Now Sadie, you get to drive, and pick one person to accompany you." Said Amos. Just then, as if on que, Anubis appeared. Sadie smile turned to a frown. Uh oh. Carter turned to Sadie and me.

"Looks like we got some competition..." He said. Sadie sent him a death glare. Anubis walked over to sadie and smiled, ignoring me. Bast looked at him, as if he didn't care about cat funerals. He looked at me, as if he was planning my funeral. Well thats comforting to know, when i'm about to die.

"Hello Lady Kane, Happy Birthday" He said.

"Hullo Anubis..." She said with a monotone voice.

"So, Sadie, the person your going to be accompanied by.." Amos said.

Sadie thought for a second. "I choose... Walt" She said. I couldn't decide who was more suprised, Me or Anubis. "Come on" She said without hesitation.

"but..." I said, but she grabbed my hand and practically threw me in the car. Anubis looked offended. I had a feeling my funerals going to be messed up.

After hours of driving, Sadie finally stopped at what seemed like long island sound. I wasn't able to tell, cause I never really left the house for a while. We got out of the car and she held my hand til we got to the beach.

"So, I know its far, but, we need to talk..." She finally spoken. She looked up.

"Huh... Is it about Anubis..." I asked. She quickly turned. bad subject.

"Sort-of, Its about you know..." She faltered.

"The curse..." I said looking at the water. She nodded biting her lower lip.

"Um, I didn't actually have a gift, I didn't know what you would want." I said trying to change the subject.

"Good I didn't want you to over-exert yourself in the magic amulet business" she said. I chuckled.

"Walt, I have something to say..." She said. All of a second shes seems serious.

"Yea?" I asked.

"About Anubis... I don't really want to be, you know dating him" She said the last part like it hurt.

"Why?, You both obiously like eachother-"

"I know, its just hes a god, I realize that now, I'd rather be with you, your mortal, your normal." she said it like it was painful. I feel bad, because she feels bad about this stupid curse. ughh.

"It's okay..." I said squeezing her hand tighter.

"I wonder what Carter and Zia are doing right now, sleeping together?" I said trying to make her laugh. It worked. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"You know, your a gift of your own, your still alive and thats all that I could ask for" She said. Just like that, she did it to me again. She made me forget about me dying.

Sadie Kane let me have fun, and I love her for that. I don't care what Carter or the god of funerals have to say. I will defeat this curse...hopefully

* * *

><p><strong> k, I know its long, but I promised my friend to make one, and i didn't know how to end it, I didn't want to creep her out with the lovey-dovey make out session, cause im sick-minded for a 12 year old, but oh well. Lets just say they kiss on the way home, idk, so, yea, plz review,<strong>

**~Zoe/percabeth17**


	4. Writers Block its an an

**Hello, I have major writers block, please help me decide what couple in the Kane Chronicles I should write about. I also apologize to those who do not like 'salt'(sadie and walt), it was my friends decision, she wanted me to write one on them. So, I really need help! Someone please tell me what couple I should do, and what I should write in my Percy jackson version of this, I really need help on both, I'm stuck. Please, please help me. Sorry if you were expecting another chapter, which i highly doubt, My other one I need help because I have major ideas on character death, and I don't want to write them, and my friend has the lost hero at the moment.**

**thanx,**

**Percabeth17**


	5. Salt2

I'm sorry for the long update, I just have writers block for this one, so i'm going to make a ruby/julius one but I need ideas. Got any? This will be a salt with a guest appearing of Anubis. Suggested by 'soccer-1324', so thanks.

* * *

><p>Sadie pov<p>

"So, Walt, why at this beach, its far from the house." I asked. He smiled and looked at me with his fine teeth.

"Because this is my favorite beach." He simply responded. I answered that by putting my head on his shoulder. He chuckled and tilted my head up and kissed me gently but passionatly on the lips. _That_ was my favorite move he has used on me so far. He made me speechless.

"You did it again" I said playfully.

"What?" He said dreamily.

"You made me forget everything" I said back.

"O, really, it's just me-"

"Lady Kane?" The sound of Anubis's voice had said.

Both of us jumped and loooked at the stunned jackal-headed god, "Um, Anubis, we were just..."

I looked at Walt for help, but he looked like a cornered animal.

"I see" He smiled. I couldn't tell who was more confused, me or Walt.

"Huh?"

"Carry on, I've got other things to do. Aw, another funeral for the Jackson family." He mumbled. Again, I didn't know who was confused more. He vanished into the shadows and we stayed there stunned for a minute till Walt came with an unbelivable question.

"So, Sadie, speaking of shocking moments, will you marry me?" He was on one knee, and I was stunned. I did the same thing when we were visiting Mad Claude. I punched him in the gut.

"You idiot! What about that curse?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?" He smiled.

"The curse, your twenty-two, you're lucky you're even alive!" I screamed.

"Sadie, Sadie, didn't Jaz tell you? She found a cure" He said.

"What!" I demanded. It wasn't fair Jaz never told me.

"Yes, she did"

"How?" I asked.

"By this" He pulled me closer till our noses touched and he gently kissed me.

"So, the answer" He parted.

"Yes, Yes!" I screamed, before jumping into his arms.

* * *

><p>I know it sucked, this is what happens when you have writers block, but I used my readers two ideas, to find a cure, and have them on a beach, when Anubis shows up. I know they're not in character, but i had writers block, so yup.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	6. sanubis2

Forbidden love?

So many people want more Zarter and Sanubis, So I will, and I'm still thinking of an ruby/Julius fic, so keep those ideas/suggestions/pairings coming. I'd be glad to do one of them. I didn't mention last chapter on the reviewer of the idea of finding a cure for walt, and I apologize. The person was 'gingerroot15' so thanks for the help. the people who wanted Sanubis(which i'm doing):'Amain 4ever', 'COOK13 QU33N', 'Gogreen216, and the anonymous people were 'Pony' and 'Bea' The Zarter people were: 'Gingerroot15' and 'HuntressofArtemis101', so the Sanubis one goes first then I will do a Zarter.

Sadie pov

"Stupid Walt" I yelled throwing a stick at the sand.

"Why did he have to die, it's so bloody unfair" I yelled ruining the heart I had made earlier. I put a zig-zag throught the middle and looked at the mess and noticed something. A face had emerged from it, showing the jackal-headed boy. Anubis. What was he doing there. Sure I did like him, but he was in the sand. It moved and stared at me with wide eyes. It was alive?

"Lady Kane, what are you doing here?" he asked politely.

"Um, the question is, what are you doing there?" I asked.

"Oh, um, the graveyard is right over there" He said pointing his head to his right. He was right.

"Oh, well what are you doing anyway?" I asked, looking pathetic-probably-staring at the sand.

"Oh, I was listening, to what you were talking about, you know" He said.

"So, my neck hurts this way now, but why are you listening anyway?"

"Oh, ok, well hold on" He disappeared in the sand, and nearly jumped when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ahh, Anubis" I yelled. He smiled.

"Sorry, Sadie, about Walt" he said softly.

"I know-wait, you called me Sadie." I noticed.

"Yes, so Walt, just to let you know, he got through using the feather of truth, so he's fine now" He said.

"Okay, well, what did you ask him?" I said.

"Sadie, my dear, that is confedential" He said tilting his head.

"Okay, okay, so what's Zia and Carter up to, I want to balckmail them later."

"Sadie, I'm the god of death, not spying" He said with that nice smile of his.

"I know-Oh look, fireworks" I pointed to firewokrs that were being launched near long island sound.

"Cool, Sadie, I dare you something"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Can I dare you to do something?"

"Okay, but i'm not going-"

"I dare you to kiss me" I was stunned. I'm sure Liz and Emma would laugh at how much I was blushing.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Sadie Kane, I dare you to kiss me," he said.

"But Walt might be watching." He put his finger to his chin as if he was thinking.

"I don't think he'll mind" I smiled.

"Ok, but you gotta chase me first" I said running along the beach.

He caught up and finally grabbed my shoulder, "I got you, now you have to-"

I kissed him. without hesitation, he kissed me back, and we stepped away from the waves. I didn' notice that I was stepping on the zig zag line that had separated the heart causing it to appear full. I smiled when I saw that and looked at Anubis.

"You fixed it" I said. He chuckled.

"Oh, Lady Kane, We fixed it" He said whispering with our noses touching. We slowly kissed together as the finale of the fireworks had gone off. maybe Walt wouldn't mind at all.

* * *

><p>I had writers block, so sorry about that.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~

P.S. Please read my my friends(Angelfishpuppy) stories, I want to make her happy while shes away in texas(where Rick lives) so thanks.


	7. Zarter2

Forbidden love?

Ok this is the Zarter fic. I need ideas for Ruby/Julius. Please keep the requests and ideas coming! This is when they're like twenty, so yea.

* * *

><p>Carter pov<p>

"Sadie, where's Zia and Walt?" I asked my younger sister.

"I think there upstairs" She said like it was obvious.

"I know that, I mean what are they doing?" She grabbed a crescent roll.

"I don't know, wrapping a present" She said while stuffing the roll in her mouth.

"What a role model" I whispered.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said. Walt came down the stairs yawning.

"Merry christmas everyone" He said while taking a seat. I turned to him.

"Walt have you seen Zia?" I questioned.

"Dude, it's too early in the morning for _us_ to worry about her." She said while grabbing a roll.

"Ugh" I muttered. Bast came in from the backyard.

"Morning, kits, oh, Carter, Zia? She's in the garage." Sh said while grabbing the milk jug.

"Thank you" I yelled and went to the garage.

"We better accompany you, if it's another shabti of her" Sadie said while walking next to me.

"Sadie" I raged.

"Fine" She said, but didn't leave my side.

I opened the door to see Zia with a christmas bow on her head. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Merry christmas Carter" She said.

"Zia, I was looking for you all morning" I said while hugging her back. In the back I heard Sadie chuckle.

"I know, Sadie told me." I looked at Sadie. She walked away, still smiling. At least i'm not dating a god.

"I got you a present too" I said.

"What?" She questioned.

"This" I said and knelt down. I pulled the ring I had anticipated for to buy and asked her a question.

"Will you marry me?" She jumped up and down as I place it on her finger.

"Merry christmas" I said while keeping her close to me.

"Merry christmas to you too" She said while resting her head on my shoulder.


	8. RubyxJulius

Forbidden love?

Ok thank you to 'huntress of artemis101' for the idea of the ruby/julius.

* * *

><p>Ruby pov<p>

We decided to tell our little Carter about the new baby.

"Julius go get Carter, please."

"Yes sweetie." My husband said while avoiding my parents. They didn't approve of him or Carter, but they were my family. No one was going to hurt my family.

"Mommy" My son said while i gave him a signature bear hug.

"Everyone, Julius and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" My parents asked.

"We've been thinking about how, and we have tried a lot, and found out that Carter, you are going to have a sibling" His eyes widened, and my parents gasped.

"You guys _tried_ so hard?" My mother asked. Suprisingly, my father was quiet.

"Yes, and we are going to have a baby" I said slowly.

"Mommy? How is the baby coming?" My sweet Carter asked. I grabbed Julius's hand, hoping he wouldn't laugh too hard.

"Carter boy, The Ibis is bringing the baby" He said slowly.

"The big bird?" He asked tilting his head.

"Yes, the big ibis, he'll bring the baby." I said softly.

"Oh Ruby, I can't wait" Said Julius, while kissing me on the cheek.

"I want kissy too" I couldn't just help but laugh at my little boy.

* * *

><p>Ok, this one wasn't really that good. If you didn't know what it meant by the ibis, in Egypt, it was a symbol of pride and the soul. And if you refer to the noah's ark, they were the first to be released, as they symboled fertility, so yea. I spend like thirty minutes, trying to figure out about ibis's.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	9. GebxNut

Forbidden love?

Suggetion by 'gogreen216' Head's up. I don't remember what they did or said in the books...

* * *

><p>Nut pov<p>

All I wanted was to be with my darling Geb. Was that so hard to ask for? My darling Geb was separated from me, We both contributed to the life on earth. Why can't they just give me my wish?

But, we are totally different terrains. Me, being the stars and sky. Him, the earth. We would start a war, and put this lovely earth in a downfall, if we were to meet in our full forms. It's just not fair, but I know my duties, and I will_ not_ complain.

I have now accepted, that I may never see my lovely Geb, ever again. Maybe if we join the other gods and goddesses like Bes, but then who would take on my duties?

It's a hard fact to face, but all I can do is wonder. Wonder what is my lovely Geb doing as I watch down over his earth. Embracing him with new light, wind, and wonders on his earth. Shining down on him with my lovely stars. Encouraging him, to inform him that I'm always here, no matter what. I'm always here, even if I am miles away. I still see you. Not your face, but your lovely creations, and still knowing that you created them. Knowing that, that is you, A small essence of you, but it still keeps your same aura that you contain.

And whenever my stars and creations shine down on your earth, I know that you can see my aura within them too. That you still love me, even if we are separated.

And I know, when the brisk of dusk, we share our aura, and I can't but feel that you're closer to me in a way. When there's still light emanating from your creations and my stars that luminate the gloomy night are equally balanced. I feel like we're reaching our fingertips closer to eachother, but were still too far away to grab out to one another.

And by the time my light takes over, I can feel you letting go, and giving up reaching out. That's when I feel like giving up, reaching out, to the one thing that I love most. Then I get stronger by the night, knowing that I am still watching him.

Knowing that each one of my little stars are shining on one of his creations. Trying to tell him, that we will be together, no matter how hard it gets. That his creations do inspire, and captivate me. I try and create knew stars once he creates a new creation, hoping that he would notice.

Every dusk is the same. We reach out to one another. Then we quickly part, knowing theres no sense.

But, I don't feel that way. I can't help but try again when both of our creations marvel at our determination. Marvel at _our_ beauty that we can only share when we're together.

And at the same time, I try to tell him something. I want to say that I'm always here, and I love you greatly. That I'll always be loving you no matter how far away you are.

I love you my darling Geb.

Don't give up.

I love you.

* * *

><p>Three words too, This was hard! Ugh, I don't know how it was, because it took me about an hour just to try and figure this out.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	10. IsisxOsiris

Isis/Osiris

Suggestion and idea by gogreen216 again. Thanks. next will be a sanubis after, suggested by two people, I will mention in the next chapter.

Isis pov

Osiris. The name haunts me. He is different. He is not my Osiris. He is hosted by Julius Kane, father of my once host.

It still doesn't make sense. He is not here, with me, like he once promised. He is not my brother. Not my husband. He is a god. A god that is hosted by someone that I do not know. Therefore, I do not know him. My Osiris, my husband and loving brother is not this Julius. He is kind, but not mine.

My Osiris is now someone that was once my family. The many years we spent nurturing our Horus, is now but a long memory. And I can't picture my Osiris the way it was before.

My Osiris is gone. And I can't bear the idea any more. Nor does our Horus.

The floods of the Nile are more frequent. And when they strike, they do not have feelings. THe once floods that was cause of the grieving of his death, is nothing but a reminder of how much it hurts. A reminder of how much Osiris is gone. The once god of death I knew, is nothing but a full-of-himself god. A god that doesn't care about me nor his real family.

It pains me to see him laugh with that Ruby, when he should be spending time caring about me, he spends his days laughing and enjoying himself with his mortal wife.

You may think, that I'm am but a goddess. A goddess who lost her husband. It has happened many times.

But theres the problem. He is more than just my husband. He is my brother, the father of my son, my family. He is a part of me. A big part of me that is.

Without him, my soul is gone. I am nothing but a goddess. I'm better off being in the gods care home, the one Tawaret owns.

I am nothing without him. I have lost my Osiris. Both me and my son could avenge on the Kane family. We both have host over his kids, and they mean alot to him.

But even I know that would be wrong. Even Ra knows that is a bad idea. He is not even himself and he knows this. Every day he reminds me of my burden.

"Igloo lost her Ostrich, Ostrich needs to help Igloo" He tells me. He reminds me of this every mortal day, and it drives me insane. It takes all my will power to control myself before unleashing another great flood.

Everyday I have to deal with this burden. The burden of living without him. The burden of seeing my Osiris abusing my feelings.

Everyday I want to unleash my fury. I want to cause greater floods. To cause attention, then maybe, just maybe he'll understand. But in the mean time, I wait, and wait, and wait.

I wait for my beloved Osiris to some back. I wait for him to love me back. I wait for him to become mine.

* * *

><p>Another hard chapter to write. It's hard to write in a goddess pov when they are madly in love with her brother. Especially when you have your brother complaining for you to feed him or watch him play outside. I wonder how Isis does this. She must have a lot of patience. A lot.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	11. NepthysxSet

NepthysxSet

A request by 'gogreen216', again, and 'Woflbane hemlock' Who, I'm guessing love the couple, so I will.

Nepthys pov

Sure, he's the god of evil, and I'm just a goddess of rivers. But they don't understand my love and passion for him. To me, he's more than just a god of evil.

As my husband, he is not a villian, but a loving, caring god. I married a different aspect of Set. The one who helped the world, not the villian.

The myths are consuming our relationship. We are not the loving couple we once were. We were so lovely, so beautiful, but now, we are nothing. I miss the days where we had Anubis and all these myths were non-existent. I'd do anything to bring us back together.

I miss my Set.

I miss my family.

I miss the old days.

My Set is not the god of evil and chaos everyone thinks. He is not a terrible father either, even if we did send off Anubis. It was for the best. We didn't want him to have the burden of having a father like the Set everyone believes he is. He is a wonderful father, and an even more wonderful husband.

I miss the real Set. The set that was charming, and loving. Ever since the myths started popping up, he has suddenly became a part of them. He has turned to those myths, and was believing them. He was turning into the Set in the myths. He was dissapearing.

And because of that, I am also dissapearing. I'm turning into a mute. I refuse to talk to other goddesses, and I refuse to discuss the deal with Apophis.

And I know, that Set, the real Set, deep inside misses me too.

* * *

><p>I'll try do another Sanubis, this was hard, again, but I tried my best.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	12. Sanubis3

Sanubis3

Okay suggested by 'melrose520' and 'rocketdog791', heres Sanubis3. A what if story with the feather of truth, when there twenty.

"Lady Kane, do you love me?" The god of death questioned cautiously placing it in the hands of Sadie. In her palms, the light feather seemed heaver and warmer.

"Yes" She mumbled, blushing as she responded.

"Forever?"

She thought a bit before answering, "Yes"

"Would you do anything to stay with me?" This time she did not hesitate.

"Possibly, depends on the situation, I would" She responded, before looking the other way.

It took a second for her to realize that he was done asking questions. She placed the feather in his hands and looked up.

"Now it's my turn" She replied.

"Do you like me?" The feather seemed a bit heavier than it was.

"Yes, a lot," he gulped. In the back Carter were yelling for them to hurry up.

"Do you love me?" Sadie asked shyly.

He bit his lip, "Yes"

The feather was getting heavier by the second.

"Will you love me til the end of time?" It was a big question. She expected a big pause, and there was. What she expected was a simple answer.

He closed his eyes, picturing himself in the mere future, "No"

He didn't want to say that, but he didn't want to lie either. He expected her to cry, to break down. He expected that it was up to him to comfort her. Instead she chuckled.

She chuckled harder, seeing his face at shock of her expression.

"You're not sad, mad possibly?" he asked.

"No" she said shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Because I know, you, you're a god, when I'm dead in I don't know how long, you'll have to move on eventually. To know that you would, makes me happy. makes me happy to know, you wouldn't be that down." She said smiling.

"Lady Kane." he mumbled, speechless at what she just had said.

"Anubis, when you're a god, you can't let a mere mortal to bring you down. There's someone else out there that will be there with you. You will meet her one day and will have a better life than this." She kept smiling.

"I-I..." He stuttered.

"I love you too Anubis, don't worry" They shared another kiss before Sadie ran off to help her brother.

* * *

><p>It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. Next will be another request by 'gogreen216', thoth and Ma'at. Got to do research before doing them.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	13. Ma'atxThoth

ThothxMa'at

Suggested by gogreen216

Thoth pov

We were just young gods and goddesses, what were we supposed to do in a big library anyways?

Ma'at and I, were enjoying a small day in that big library of mine. I was helping her find something, that I don't remember and we giggled and talked the whole time.

Everything was going as planned, until she decided to speak up.

"Dare you to catch me" she whispered playfully and ran off. She was the only one than myself who knew this library well enough to run off. So what did I do? I ran after her.

I suprised her on some turns and secrets I kept about this place and pecked her on the cheek and made her squeal in delight when I brought her closer to me.

At times she would run off and I would have to set off and find her again. I didn't mind, since we were young and bored to death.

The last time I caught her was the best of all. She ran down the aisle of her favorite books, and I knew she would. I separated a pile of books she read and grabbed her arm through the opening before she could run off.

"Thoth" She exclaimed as I crashed my lips onto hers. We parted and she pointed to the book on my right. I chuckled, since we were kissing in front of her favorite book.

Romeo and Juliet. A classic story.

She cleared her throat and did quite in impression of the word use in the books.

"Oh, Romeo, my dearest, Thou shall not do that again" She said.

"Well, Juliet, Shall we now?" I responded, using the same usage as her.

"We shall, but Romeo, this shelf has split us apart, we shall under the moonlight, where thou is most romantic", and with that we kissed under the moonlight and enjoyed sharing more thoughts on her favorite book.

But now, we are separated. Fate had brought us together and has separated us like that. We can no longer, share kisses in the library, or under the moonlight, while discussing her book. She has gone, and fate is to blame. But no more, I will bring us back together. We were a classic, Just like them too. She has dissapeared from my eyes, and now I'm all alone.

I spend my days reading her book, hoping, that maybe, just maybe, the classic would end in a happy ending, and not a tragety.

Whether its the story or Ma'at and me, that's for you to read and find out.

* * *

><p>Ok, for romeo and Juliet fans, sorry, I never read that book, so I don't have a clue how it goes. Sorry...<p>

Next chapter is Zarter3

Enjoy and Review,

~percabeth17~


	14. Zarter3

Suggested by huntressofartemis101, Its a zarter3.

Zia pov

Carter, our daughter, and I, were having a stroll in the park, here in the twenty first nome. In was a normal day here in new york, and our little Ruby was just a year old. She had just started learning to walk, and we love taking her on walks to the park.

Carter insisted on naming her after his mom, and I just stuck with it. It was pretty after all. Sadie liked joining us, but this time we denied. We wanted to spend alone time with our daughter and it was very nice.

"Mommy" Ruby smiled asking for me to pick her up. I gently scooped her up in my arms, and started walking to Carter. We kept walking until we ran into Jaz.

"Hey, Zia, Carter, and hello Ruby, how are you?" She cooed.

"Hello" Ruby said softly while flapping her arm up and down.

"Good to see you, I see Sadie hasn't joined you, is everything fine?"

"Yea, we just decided to go alone this time" Carter stepped in. He still had that protective side, which I still admire.

"Ah, well, see you around then" She said while returning to her jog. Carter grabbed the picnic basket and we soon headed to the bench that sat near the pond.

"Do you like it? I thought it would be quiet for a bite to eat" Carter said gently while setting the basket down.

"It's beautiful" I awed. I set Ruby down, who playfully ran up to her dad. Carter picked her up and kissed her on the forhead.

"Mommy too" She mumbled, while we both chuckled. Carter walked over, still holding ruby, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Love you Zia" He cooed.

"Love you" I replied.

"Me too" Zia exclaimed and we both smiled.

I thought about the day that had simply slipped by and smiled._ I do love you carter,_ I thought and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Very short and not so good. I'm posting another chapter, since Someone's demanding it, via Pm, so I'm rushing a lot.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	15. Zalt

Suggested by rocketdog791, Here's Zalt. Not my favs, but it's easy to write.

"Zia" Carter yelled in hopes of finding his-well how do you say someone who was a shabti and practically rejected you when you're trying to save yours and their life?, and Sadie was doing the same, only looking for Walt.

"Walt" Sadie said. "Why do I care where she is?"

"Well, Sorry, I like her a lot" He replied.

"Well, Walt has a curse, and he can just drop dead whenever it hits him, and you mean to tell me Zia's more important?"

"She _is_ more important" Carter yelled.

"Nuh uh" Sadie said getting in her brother's face.

"Let's stop fighting and look for both of them" He yelled.

"Okay" Sadie mumbled. When they were both finishing looking upstairs, they headed downstairs. The only people downstairs, were Bast, Bes, Amos Horus, Isis, Jaz, Felix, and Cleo, who were all sitting on the floor in the garage.

"Have you seen Walt?" Sadie exclaimed once she found them.

"And Zia?" Carter cut in, before getting a whack to the head by his sister. They started laughing and chuckling and pointed to the door they just entered.

"Zia is in the upstairs closet" Bes said before snickering uncontrollably.

"And Walt?" Sadie said worriedly.

"Oh he's...helping Zia" Bast said before laughing with Bes, who rumour has it, they started dating.

"Oh, thanks" Carter said while leaving the garage. Sadie was right on his heel.

"Why do you think they were laughing?" Sadie questioned.

"I don't know, who let the gods into here?" He said sarcastically.

"Whatever" She replied and they bothe headed to the closet.

Carter tilted the handle down and opened the door. The two magicians stared in shock as the two were kissing in the closet. The closet was only so big, and the angle they were at, made it seem as they were making out.

"Walt"

"Zia"

"Huh? Oh, Carter..." Zia tried explaining. Walt however, just blushed and stayed still like he was a cornered animal. Slowly he moved his hands into a innocent manner and looked away.

"It was a dare" He screamed refusing to meet Sadies eyes.

"Walt, you said you liked it the first five minutes we were supposed to do that" Zia said, causing Walt to flinch.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, i'm just stating why" He reasoned. The two were still arguing while the Kanes, were still staring in shock at what they just saw.

They finally agreed on something and turned to them, while saying together, "We can explain"

* * *

><p>I don't care for the couple either, just a demand-Er, no, request, by a reviewer<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	16. Jalt

Sorry for not updating, school started, and that means more homework, so most free time is on the weekend. Suggestion by chick with brains and theotherusernamesweretaken, so i'm getting to the other suggestions, but I need ideas on how it'll be, so until then here you go

Jaz pov

"Walt, i'll find a way" I said, entering the library.

"Thank you Jaz, and remember do not tell anyone, please" He begged.

"I know, Sadie will be devastated"

"And they won't treat me like the other magicians here" He finished while taking a seat at one of the tables.

"I know, but I have to do research before trying different remedies first" I said while grabbing one of the books that was filled with curses and diseases.

"Please Jaz, I can't hurt them now, and I don't want them to figure out, you know when it happens" He said with pleading eyes.

"Walt, I will, I don't want to see you or them get hurt either"

"That's why I came to you, you're a healer." He said.

I looked through the book and found a page about his ancestor.

"Here, I found something" I said taking a seat next to me.

"What does it say?" He said leaning closer to the book.

I sighed, "Well here, it says the survival rate, then the forms and ways it can strike"

"And?" He said with sadness in his eyes.

I gulped, "It says, there is no cure..."

Instead of replying, he just turned his head away. I looked at him, and felt guilty, I ruined his hope.

"I'm so sorry, Walt, if it helps, it says that you can get a higher rate without doing magic." I whispered.

"I know that already.." He mumbled while fiddling with one of his charms.

"Walt..."

"It's okay, really" He muttered, avoiding eye contact. I got up and hugged him.

"Walt, no it's not, how can you think that" He looked up at me.

"Jaz, you're making me feel okay right now, Sadie wouldn't do this if she found out" He said sweetly, resulting me to smile.

"Oh, Walt..." I replied, while he leaned closer to my ear.

"You didn't read the back of the page, I have found the answer" He whispered. I reached the book and turned the page.

It read, 'you'.

I smiled as he leaned closer, "I love you, Jaz"

I smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Walt"

And with that, our lips met, and the feeling of losing him faded.

* * *

><p>Kind-of long and cliche, but best I can do when I'm watching my brother, so next will be HathorxHorus, then PtahxBast, and I'm guessing more sanubis and zarter, so thanks.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	17. salt3

Sorry, I haven't update. This is Salt, need to get to know the gods pairings, before I write them, so enjoy. Sorry I know, most don't like them, but I think it'll be cute, and it sparked my brain once I read a college book my mom's using. I was going to use it to do her homework, but apparently she's quitting because the course is hard, and apparently, its too 'fake' to her. I mean i'm intrested and understand everything in there, I have no clue why she'd quitting after the first day. *Shakes head and looks at ground*

Anyways, It fits since theres a hymn from Akhenaten, and a love song in there too. And I thought it was cute. Let's just say its better than not updating at all.

Disclaimer: Hymn and song belong to Akhenaten and other egyptian writers, and characters from Rick Riordan. Own nothing sadly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Walt" Sadie replied walking in to Walt studying a book carefully, trying to remember something deeply. When he jumped he managed to place a bookmark in the book and closed it while using his arm to cover the title.<p>

"Hey Sadie" He said. She narrowed her eyes on the book, and stared at him for a moment.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing" He stammered. She took a seat next to him and sighed.

"Oh come on, it's not going to hurt you, is it?" She said chuckling.

"No.." He faltered.

"Show me what it was." She said punching him playfully on the arm.

"Okay, it's a world literature book, that has facts and writings from egypt" He replied sliding the book in front of the both of them.

"Cool, what kind of writings?"

"Like Poems and Hymns about the gods"

"What kind of poems and hymns?" He looked at her crazily.

"Um, a hymn by Akhenaten and love poems, and those Leiden hymns about Horus and Ra"

"Cool, can I read them?"

"I don't know Sadie, you might not understand the Hymns" She punched him again.

"Hey, I know big words" She replied.

"Okay, I was just saying, it's pretty long, why don't I just read a part of it?" She smiled.

"That's more like it" She smiled.

"Here, I'll read part of part twelve"

"Go on" She pleaded. He nodded and started reading the verse he loved the most and knew by heart.

"And you are in my heart;  
>there is no other who truly knows you..." He began, meeting her eyes. For a second she believed he had read that to dedicate it to her, but she understood why it was stated.<p>

"But for your son, Akhenaton.  
>May you make him wise with your inmost counsels,<br>Wise with your power,  
>that earth may aspire to your godhead,<br>its creatures fine as the day you made  
>them."<p>

Sadie was in awe as he paused, knowing he loved it with all his heart.

"Oh Walt, that was beautiful" She replied in disbelief at how beautifully he read it. As if he had wrote it himself.

"It was nothing, did you want to hear the Leiden, or the love song?" He questioned waiting to turn the page.

"I would love to hear the song" She soothly responded slowly inching her way closer to him.

"Okay, I like the top half of this one and the other one on the other page, is that alright?"

"Just read it already, They're so beautiful." He nodded again and began to read out loud.

"I think I'll go home and lie very still,  
>Feigning terminal illness.<br>Then the neighbors will all troop over to stare,  
>my love, perhaps, among them.<br>How she'll smile while the specialists  
>snarl in their teeth!-<br>she perfectly well knows what ails me."

He smiled when he was done and was suddenly suprised as Sadie had gotten up and had practically hugged him to death. He wasn't expecting this.

"Oh walt, I love it" She muttered still clinging to Walt.

"I still have to read the other one. The one that is half"

"Please do" He smiled and pryed her away for him to read.

"My love is one and only, without peer,  
>lovely above all egypt's lovely girls.<br>On the horizon of my seeing,  
>see her, rising,<br>Glistening goddess of the sunrise star  
>bright in the forehead of a lucky year.<br>So there she stands, epitome  
>of shining, shedding light,<br>Her eyebrows, gleaming darkly, marking  
>eyes which dance and wander.<br>Sweet are those lips, which chatter  
>(but never a word too much)"<p>

He softened his voice on the last line, hoping Sadie hadn't fallen asleep on it. INstead she had tears swelling in her eyes, thinking how beautiful the words sounded coming from his mouth.

"Walt.." She faltered, speechless.

"It's nothing much, you're just grateful that I didn't read the next sentence" He laughed looking back at the text.

"What?"

"Nothing, oh look here, I like this one too" He replied.

"Really? Please read it, you make it sound even more beautiful." He shook his head.

"No, I think Anubis would rather read this to you. It sound more like him. I'd never wear a tunic" He chuckled.

"Oh come on, just read it."

"No, Anubis fits it best, not me" He laughed. She punched him in the shoulder.

"Fine, fine, but you must imagine Anubis saying it"

"No I want to hear like you meant it and wrote it" He sighed knowing this'll never end. He held the book and began reading.

"Why, just now, must you question your heart?  
>Is it really time for discussion?<br>To her, say I,  
>take her tight in your arms!<br>For god's sake, sweet man,  
>it's me coming at you,<br>My tunic  
>Loose at the shoulder!"<p>

She now tackled him, hugging him fiercly. Not wanting to let go. Such beauty. Such beauty drooping from his voice. The pure emotions bouncing out from under his lips reaching her ears. As if for once there were no troubles, as if he had no curse, and was able to live forever. For a long moment, it had suddenly felt as if everything was right in the world, as if everything lived infity, where nothing could tear them apart.

And for a split second, it was, for their lips had met and never released until they were both gasping for air.

* * *

><p>I love these hymns and poems. And for the heck of it, I'll write one more down here, for, if any of you woud love to read more. This one also fit, but couldn't decide which one to put in.<p>

"Love of you is mixed deep in my vitals,  
>like water stirred into flour for bread,<br>Like simples compound in a sweet-tasting drug,  
>Like pastry and honey mixed to perfection.<br>Oh hurry to look at you love!  
>Be like horses charging in battle,<br>Like a gardener up with the sun  
>burning to watch his prize bud open.<br>High heaven causes a girl's lovelonging.  
>It is like being too far from the light,<br>Far from the hearth of familiar arms.  
>It is this being so tangled in you."<p>

To me this fits well with them, and pretty any character that you could think of. I mean it remind me of hunger games, which I need to finish, and percabeth, and all sorts of couples. It's so beautiful that I will put it in my Profile along with the other ones that seem beautifully composed. And if want the other half of the song, 'my love is one and only, without peer', then PM, or review, and I can give it to you. MOst likely it'll be on my profile soon.

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	18. Sanubis4Zarter4

Sanubis

I haven't updated in like forever. Very sorry 'bout that!

"Come on Lady Kane, the shade is no place to be at the beach" Anubis yelled from the shorline as Carter threw Zia in the cold water. Sadie just wanted to relax and not get wet but ANubis wouldn't take no as an answer. Since Carter was having fun, Anubis wanted in on it too, but only if Sadie would join him.

"No I'm fine, I'd rather just relax" She yelled back, while Anubis got splashed as Zia splashed Carter who was standing right next to him.

"You're no fun" He muttered loud enough so she could hear.

"Whatever, at least i'm not getting skin cancer" She replied, and Anubis just shrugged and ran up to her.

Sadie didn't notice until Anubis towered over her.

"Yes, Anubis?" She said sweetly.

"You forgot I'm a god, I don't get skin cancer, now come on and enjoy the water" he said grabbing her hand. IN the background Zia was splashed by Carter and Carter was soved under the water by Zia.

Sadie scowled as Anubis hauled her up to her feet, and was forced to stare at him. _Curse his hot bod_, She thought.

"Fine, but let me get the sunscreen first" She replied peeling her eyes away from his chest. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me get that for you?" She passed it to him.

"Thanks." He began spreading it around her shoulder and worked it along her back and face.

"No prob" He replied. "Now can we go in?"

"Okay, Mr. Anxious" She said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the waist and tossed her in.

"Anubis" She screamed before being engulfed in white water. As she surfaced she saw Carter and Anubis laughing their heads off as Zia punched Carter in the stomach.

"What was that for?" She demanded, and splashed the boys in the face.

By the end of the day most of them were sunburned. The most burned? Zia and Sadie could not help but laugh. Only Zia and Sadie were safe from the harmful rays as the boys were red as a lobster.

"I told you so Anubis" Sadie rubbed it in the whole way home.

"Stop Sadie, that's enough-Ouch!" He yelled after hitting his arm on the arm rest of the chair. Zia shook her head as Carter rested his head on her shoulder.

"Zia, do you know anything that can get rid of the burn?" He said sweetly. Zia chuckled.

"No, that's not my problem" Zia replied as she pushed him off of her.

Sadie high-fived her as they entered the house. The boys walking akwardly toward the house. They yelled as they ran into the screen door, and Sadie walked up to them.

"Come on lobsters lets go find some Aloe, shall we?" She asked and grabbed their hands and dragged them into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Enjoy and Review,<p>

~Percabeth17~


	19. AN I need help with couples and Ideas

Hey, It's Percabeth17:) Sorrry I haven't updated in like three months, I need couples! So review, or PM me, to help me out. Thanks, and Read my friends Kane Chronicles Story! BY Mc97, 'Deception and Redemption'

And Again, I feel bad I havenn't updated in forever, I just can't think:/

Enjoy, and Help!,

~Percabeth17~


End file.
